The present invention relates to photosensitive and heat-sensitive polymers having sulfonic acid groups and a process for producing the same. More specifically, it relates to photosensitive and heat-sensitive polymers which are sensitive not only to an ultraviolet ray, visible lights and a near infrared ray but also to heat and are useful as an information recording material from the industrial point of view.